


The House In A Ghost Town

by Violet_libra



Category: DN Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Magic Knight Ray Earth, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: short continuation





	The House In A Ghost Town

Cont: 

The Dark Master smiles. Satoshi continue his his life as usual.

His two identityremains secret until a soldier from the underworld finally locate his place. 

 

“There you are!”

 

He exclaim. 

 

“KRAD!!!”

He shouted. 

“YAAH!!!”

He uttered as he attack his target.

“Oh! no…”

Satoshi mumbled as he was surprise of the sudden attack.   
He was hit and throw on the ground. Immediately, he got on his knees and brush the dust away. 

He spits the blood on his lips and glares. 

“Okay I’m angry now.”

A fight arise in the school gym. The class were amazed. 

“Get out of here!”

He ordered yelling. The teachers rush to take the class out of sight.


End file.
